


Secrets

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [79]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad Louis, but Liam makes everything better, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ma jesienną depresję, ale wcale nie chciał jej mieć. Po prostu świat jest okropny w tym czasie. Szarość zaczyna go przygnębiać i jego “dziewczyna” wyciska z niego całą energię. Dlatego zamyka się w swoim domu i po prostu zwija się w kłębek i siedzi na parapecie w swoim salonie z kubkiem czekolady w dłoni i myśli o ludziach… właściwie myśli jedynie o Liamie, który jest jego crush, ale Payne o tym nie wie. I Louis naprawdę samotnie spędza te kilka dni wolnego, bo mają ich aż dwa tygodnie. I wtedy pojawia się Liam, który ma klucze do jego mieszkania i przychodzi martwiąc się o Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

               Szaro. Wszędzie szaro. Szaro i deszczowo, i po prostu nie tak, jak być powinno. Telefon wibruje wściekle na blacie stołu, ale Louis nie ma nawet ochoty, by podnieść się z kanapy, która jest tak cholernie wygodna i wyłączyć urządzenie, które irytuje go już od kilku dobrych godzin, co chwilę ukazując na wyświetlaczu imię  _Eleanor_.  
               Więc po prostu tak siedzi i patrzy w krople deszczu spływające po szybie i zastanawia się, kiedy dziewczyna w końcu zrozumie, że on nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru odebrać tego pieprzonego telefonu. Do cholery, przecież nawet nie była jego _prawdziwą_ dziewczyną – czego więc oczekiwała?  
               Telefon po jakimś czasie daje za wygraną, a Louis siedzi owinięty ciepłym kocem i naprawdę nie ma ochoty się ruszać, ale kubek, który stoi na podłodze, między jego stopami jest już pusty, dlatego Louis w końcu decyduje się podnieść i ruszyć do kuchni. Chwilę zajmuje mu przygotowanie gorącej czekolady i znalezienie pianek, ale w końcu włącza wieżę i siada na parapecie w salonie, ogrzewając dłonie o ciepły kubek.  
               Z głośników sączy się muzyka, a klatka piersiowa Louisa zaciska się mocno i boleśnie, ponieważ to wzbudza wspomnienia, o których nie powinien myśleć.

_I need another story  
_ _Something to get off my chest  
_ _My life gets kind a boring  
_ _Need something that I can confess_

-x-

                Szaro. Wciąż jest szaro. Cały czas szaro.  
               Kubków na stole przybywa, a w szafkach zaczyna ich brakować. Jest jeszcze trochę jedzienia w lodówce, a komórka w końcu przestaje wibrować, kiedy bateria poddaje się i wyczerpuje. Nie, żeby Louisowi to przeszkadzało.  
                Ponieważ jest szaro, a on ma dość wszystkiego i sądzi, że mógłby spędzić tak resztę życia: siedząc na parapecie, owinięty kocem, z kolejnym kubkiem gorącego kakao i płytą OneRepublic odtwarzaną w kółko i w kółko.  
               A na dworze wciąż pada i Louis coraz częściej myśli o Liamie. O Liamie, który jest jego przyjacielem i kumplem z zespołu. O Liamie, w którym jest cholernie i do bólu zakochany.

_Til’ all my sleeves are stained red  
 From all the truth that I’ve said  
_ _Come by it honestly I swear_

-x-

                Brakuje mu już czystych kubków, ale Louis nie ma nastroju do zmywania, ponieważ jest szaro. Dlatego siedzi bezczynnie i wpatruje się w krople spływające po szybie; ciągle pada i pada, i to jest jakby odzwierciedlenie jego nastroju.  
               Zgrzyt zamka jest zagłuszony przez muzykę.  
 - Louis? Louis?  
               Louis podnosi z westchnięciem głowę i odwraca się niechętnie. Nie jest pewien, czy się przesłyszał, czy rzeczywiście ktoś go woła, ale nie ma sił, by wstać i wyjść na korytarz. Zresztą, nie musi, bo po kolejnym, nieco bardziej nerwowym  _Louis!_ , Liam wchodzi do salonu.  
               Jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale oddycha z ulgą, kiedy dostrzega Louisa zwiniętego na kanapie. Liam ma na sobie beżowy płaszcz i biały szalik, który rozwiązuje, kiedy szybkim krokiem podchodzi do Louisa.  
 - Mój Boże – wzdycha cicho, a jego głos jest zatroskany.  
               Louis spuszcza wzrok, ponieważ nie może na niego patrzeć. Liam tu jest, przed nim, a on leży w swoich szarych dresach i wyciągniętym dresie, w czapce z uszkami na brudnych włosach. Jest kompletnym wrakiem człowieka.  
 - Martwiłem się o ciebie, Lou – mówi łagodnie Liam, ściągając z siebie płaszcz i rzucając go na oparcie fotela; nie przejmuje się tym, kiedy materiał powoli ześlizguje się i opada na podłogę, ponieważ wspina się na sofę i siada obok chłopaka, obejmuje go ramieniem i przyciska do swojej piersi. – Boże, tak bardzo się martwiłem…  
               Louis wzdycha cicho, wydychając ciepłe powietrze na szyję Liama, który drży na to lekko.  
 - Dlaczego wyłączyłeś komórkę, LouLou?  
 - Bateria padła… – mamrocze niewyraźnie.  
               Czuje, jak Liam kręci głową z niedowierzaniem i przyciska go mocniej do siebie, głaszcze po ramieniu.  
 - Nie dawałeś życia przez dwa tygodnie, Louis.  
               Louis nie odpowiada, ponieważ nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nawet nie sądził, że minęły już dwa tygodnie. Dla niego była to jednocześnie zaledwie sekunda, jak i wieczność.  
 - Nie musiałeś się martwić…  
                Bo właściwie – dlaczego miałby się martwić. Louis jest tylko jego przyjacielem, nie ważne, jak bardzo chciałby, aby było inaczej.  
 -  _Nie musiałeś się martwić?_   _Nie musiałeś się martwić?_  Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Lou?  
               Liam odsuwa go od siebie, kiedy Louis wzrusza ramionami. Brązowe oczy patrzą na niego z wyrzutem, a palce zaciskają się na ramionach chłopaka, kiedy gniewnie marszczy brwi.  
 - Będę. Się. Martwić. Louis. Ponieważ. Mnie. Obchodzisz.  _Rozumiesz_?  
Louis kiwa głową, nieco otępiały, ponieważ to jest  _Liam_ , który nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy. A może powinien? Może to jest to, co mówią przyjaciele? Jednak Louis widzi to coś w spojrzeniu Liama, to coś, co powoduje, że zaczyna się rozpływać.  
 - Więc co się stało, Louis?  
               Muzyka gra cicho w tle, powodując kolejny uścisk w klatce piersiowej.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
 Something that light those years  
_ _Sick of all the insincere_

  -Wszystko jest dobrze, Liam. – Jego głos jest cichy i słaby, i po prostu ocieka kłamstwem.  
               Liam kręci głową i pochyla się, składając krótki pocałunek na czole Louisa, który ma wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi.  
 - Chcę, zebyś powiedział mi prawdę, Louis – mówi łagodnie, a jego palce odnajdują dłoń Louisa i ściska ją mocno.

_So I’m gonna give all my secrets away  
_ _This time, don’t need another perfect lie  
_ _Don’t care if critics never jump in line  
_ _I’m gonna give all my secrets away_

  -Ja… Po prostu… - Louis spuszcza wzrok, ponieważ wie, że nie jest w stanie powiedzieć tego wszystkiego, patrząc w te brązowe, ufne oczy. – Po prostu jestem zmęczony, Li… Tak bardzo zmęczony. Nie mogę dłużej tego skrywać. I jest tak szaro i bezsensownie. I tak bardzo cię kocham. I to wszystko mnie przerasta. I chcę po prostu tak siedzieć, i…  
  - C-co powiedziałeś? – Przerywa mu Liam, a Louis zagryza wargę.  
  - Chcę siedzieć…?  
  - Wcześniej.  
                Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i podnosi wzrok. Liam siedzi wyprostowany, jego dłoń zaciska się mocniej wokół dłoni Louisa, a jego oczy wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem i czymś, co – gdyby Louis był optymistą – nazwałby nadzieją.  
  - Kocham cię?   
                Te słowa niemal toną w delikatnej melodii piosenki, która wypełnia pomieszczenie, zagłuszając ciszę. A oni tak po prostu siedzą, wpatrując się w siebie w milczeniu, kiedy emocje narastają w nich z każdą sekundą.  
                Brązowe oczy rozjaśniają się, a malinowe usta wyginają się w uśmiechu. Cała twarz Liama lśni radością. On  _jest_  radością. Jest  _wszystkim_.  
                A serce Louisa wybija szybszy rytm, kiedy Liam pochyla się i przyciska swoje wargi do jego. Przez krótką chwilę są niepewni. Ich usta są złączone w nieśmiały sposób, na próbę, ale potem Liam porusza nimi i jest to niczym fajerwerki i zimne ognie, i deszcz meteorytów. I Louis chce płakać ze szczęścia. Wygrzebuje swoje ręce spod koca i obejmuje dłońmi twarz Liama, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, kiedy rozchyla wargi, wychodząc naprzeciw językowi chłopaka i obaj jęczą w swoje usta na to doznanie.  
                Ich twarze są zarumienione i sapią cicho, kiedy odsuwają się od siebie; ich oczy lśnią i uśmiechają się głupkowato do siebie, jakby niedowierzając w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.  
  
 _My God, amazing how we got this far  
It’s like we’re chasing all those stars  
  
_  - Więc… - odzywa się Liam, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Co ty na to, jeśli zaproponuję kolejny kubek gorącej czekolady?  
                Louis kiwa głową.  
                A potem spędzają razem wieczór, siedząc na kanapie opatuleni kocem, wtuleni w siebie, z kubkami gorącej czekolady w dłoniach i  _Grease_. I śpiewają cicho niektóre piosenki, i wymieniają pocałunki, a kiedy na ekranie wyświetlają się końcowe napisy, zawierają przysięgę na mały paluszek.  
  -  _Nigdy więcej tajemnic._  
               A następnego dnia wychodzi słońce.


End file.
